


but I'm a cheerleader

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dress Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: No thoughts just Luke in a cheerleading outfit.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	but I'm a cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my gdocs for way too long because I was too chicken shit to post it, but I finally got the art for it and then obsessively reread it a million times, and here it is. This [ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068114/chapters/68885022) basically ruined my life, and is where all of this started.
> 
> A million kisses for [Yeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyou), for all of your encouragement and help, I adore you.
> 
> Art by [idragonrad](https://idragonrad.tumblr.com). They are super talented, as you can see, and I highly recommend commissioning them.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Alex said, throwing himself down on a chair.

“Ok, ok, we can stop role playing now, if it really bothers you.” Reggie rolled his eyes and dropped his head against the back of the couch.

“But I was having fun.” Luke pouted, popping his hip and settling a hand on it. His tiny cheerleading skirt swirled around his muscular thighs and Reggie followed the movement with his eyes. 

“Well, at the very least you should keep the outfit on,” Reggie said. Luke grinned at him and sashayed over to him, dropping to his knees over Reggie’s lap.

“You like that, huh?”

Reggie bit his lip and ran his hands up Luke’s thighs, under the hem of the skirt, to the edge of his underwear. Luke shivered and braced himself on Reggie’s shoulders.

“Ok, I guess the outfit can stay.” Alex relented.

Reggie grinned over at Alex and slipped a finger under the elastic of Luke’s underwear. Luke’s fingers tightened reflexively on his shoulders and his thighs trembled. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Alex and shook his hips so the skirt fluttered around his thighs again,as Reggie rubbed his palms over the taut muscles below his ass. “Like what you see?” Alex’s eyes darkened and he nodded. “Should I do a little cheer?”

“You can do whatever you like,” Reggie said fervently, making Luke laugh. 

“Ok,” he purred. “I’ll do what I like.” He leaned in and kissed Reggie slowly, arching his back. Alex made a low noise and Luke giggled against Reggie’s mouth. 

“Jesus,” Alex sighed. Luke kissed his way down Reggie’s neck and Reggie made eye contact with Alex briefly, before Alex’s eyes dropped to Luke’s ass. Reggie slid his palms up Luke’s thighs, lifting the skirt with them, and squeezed Luke’s ass, pushing one leg of his underwear out of the way so he could knead the flesh. Alex’s eyes followed his movements, dropping his own hand to his crotch and palming himself through his jeans. Luke bit Reggie’s neck sharply, pushing his ass back against Reggie’s hands at the same time. 

“Fuck, Luke,” Alex ground out. “You gonna let him fuck you in that little skirt?”

Luke moaned against Reggie’s throat and dropped his hips to rub their crotches together. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Fuck yeah, Reggie, you gotta -”

Reggie fumbled blindly down the side of the couch where he was sure he’d dropped the lube last time they’d fucked there. His hand closed on the bottle as Luke bit his neck again and sucked, and Reggie nearly dropped it again.

“Shit, wait, just -” He gripped the bottle tightly and pulled his arm up as Luke released his neck and stood to shove his underwear down, kicking it in Alex’s direction. Reggie slid down slightly so when Luke settled back onto his lap their hips met perfectly.

“Turn around,” Alex commanded, and Luke shot him a look over his shoulder. Alex just stared back at him steadily until Luke huffed, standing to face him. Reggie took the opportunity to shove his jeans down his thighs before Luke dropped back onto his lap carefully, and Reggie’s cock slipped between his bare cheeks. They groaned in unison and Reggie grabbed Luke’s hips and pulled him down firmly, tensing his thighs so his cock nudged against Luke’s balls. 

“Fuck,” Luke hissed. “Come on, I want you to fuck me.”

Reggie fumbled with the bottle of lube, feeling stupid with lust and the way Luke kept stealing his attention every few moments with twitches of his hips. He coated his fingers and lifted Luke’s skirt so he could slide his fingers down to press lightly at his hole. Luke shuddered and pushed back, but Reggie kept his touch light for a long moment, just rubbing gently at the tight muscle. He spared a glance at Alex, who’d shoved his jeans out of the way and was lazily jerking his cock as he watched them, eyes dark. 

“Reggie,” Luke whined, and Reggie pushed a finger inside him, making Luke gasp and twitch, leaning forward and grabbing Reggie’s knees to steady himself. It also opened him up for Reggie’s fingers, and he quickly added another. Luke clenched down on him and he pushed in deeper, twisting his fingers, so ready to be buried in that tight heat.

“Hurry up, fuck, come on,” Luke begged, pushing back on Reggie’s hand. “Alex, tell him to hurry up.”

“You need to shut up,” Alex snapped, then he was up and pushing his jeans off and leaving them in a pile on the floor, striding over to grab Luke’s chin in his hand. Reggie twisted his fingers again and Luke whimpered, staring up at Alex. “Gonna have to shut you up.”

Reggie watched him thumb at the corner of Luke’s mouth, pulling at Luke’s lower lip until Luke opened his mouth. Alex pressed his thumb in as Reggie added a third finger and Luke moaned.

“You should see the way his cock is pushing up his silly little skirt,” Alex murmured, sliding his thumb further into Luke’s mouth. Reggie grinned up at him and leaned forward, peering over Luke’s shoulder to see his cock tenting the bright blue and white fabric. The rush of heat that thundered through his body left him breathless and he pulled his fingers free and gripped his cock for a moment, trying to breathe. 

Luke sucked on Alex’s thumb audibly, shifting restlessly as he waited for Reggie to fuck him, and Reggie pulled him back, guiding the head of his cock to Luke’s entrance. Reggie grabbed his hips so he could control the pace, twitching his own to work his way in deeper, as Luke sank back, enjoying the noises Luke couldn’t seem to hold in.

Alex withdrew his thumb from Luke’s mouth, chuckling as he chased after it. He grabbed his cock and held it to Luke’s mouth, smearing the head over his lips.

“Alex…”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Alex said, shoving his dick into Luke's mouth. Luke moaned around him as Reggie pulled his hips down until his ass was flush against Reggie's pelvis, and he was stuffed full, just how they liked him.

Alex started to fuck Luke’s mouth, fingers tangled in his hair to hold him in place, as though Luke wouldn’t let his jaw go slack and stay still for his cock anyway. But Alex was all about control, about making Luke do as he was told, and it was hot as fuck, so neither of them were complaining. Reggie shifted his hips just to feel Luke clench around him, but was content to just stay buried deep inside him until Alex came. Luke moaned and dug his fingernails into Reggie’s knees, shifting restlessly on his dick.

Alex was never particularly loud when he was like this, dominating Luke, just the harsh drag of his breaths as he worked his cock into Luke’s mouth and down his throat. 

But even with his mouth stuffed full Luke was noisy, moaning and grunting as Alex’s cock pushed in as deep as it could go, and Reggie wrapped his hand around Luke’s throat to feel it working as Alex thrust in. He reached up to touch Luke’s lips, to feel Alex’s cock, curling his finger around it loosely as Alex moved. Alex groaned at that and his hips stuttered, shoving in faster, until he held Luke’s face to his pelvis and pumped his load straight down his throat. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, Luke, your mouth is so perfect,” Alex praised him, releasing his hair so he could stroke his fingers down Luke’s cheek as Luke swallowed around him. When Alex started to pull away, Luke tried to follow him, to keep his mouth around his dick, but Alex pushed him back gently and slid free, stumbling back into the chair and dropping down heavily. Luke shifted, gasping for breath, and Reggie was reminded of his own cock still buried deep in his tight heat, and flexed his hips. Luke whined high in his throat and gripped Reggie’s knees so he could bounce on his dick, his short skirt fluttering between them as he moved, and Reggie gripped his hips to steady him, pulling him down hard after every upward stroke. And even though he’d been distracted by Luke sucking Alex off, he was only just balanced on that knife’s edge, and with the way Luke was clenching around him, he knew it wouldn’t take long at all.

Luke was babbling now, just a steady stream of noises and nonsense words about Reggie and Alex and their cocks and how much Luke loved them both.

Reggie could feel his orgasm building, the heat low in his belly, his balls drawing up tight as Luke fucked himself on his cock. He reached around to wrap his hand around Luke's dick and had barely closed his fingers before Luke was coming with a shout, shuddering and clenching down on Reggie. Reggie slammed him down and shoved his hips up as best he could as he came inside.

Luke slumped back onto his chest as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms and Reggie wrapped his arms around him loosely, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Ok, so maybe the roleplaying was a good idea.” Alex conceded, watching them with dark eyes. Reggie grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Luke’s face.

“Mmm, told you,” Luke murmured, voice smug and fucked out.


End file.
